The Meeting of Devils
The world of Earth-Land is covered in dark truths and many mysteries, however a single indisputable fact remains... there is Demons then... there is Demon Lords they alone stand above their fellow Demons like they were children. Two of them meet before a large rock building and a giant meeting table. There is one embodies the rage and anger of a demon and seeks to protect his people from the eyes of man. The other, is a tyrannical Overlord of the gates of hell who seeks only the strongest in battle to prove his superiority among his fellows. The Dark Meeting Soul of Wrath, Absalom, a scarred-face demon and the Great Demon Lord of the Thirteen Demon Lords and leader of the demon nation Occultus, waited near the entrance of a large rock-like building. He was wearing a long leather, military like coat. Beside him were his two trusted demon subordinates. One wore a black mask that covered the upper part of his face and a long black coat with a high collar. This was The Black Shadow, Baculo. The other was a tall young looking man with spiky silver hair and wore a long black-reddish coat that was opened slightly, revealing his chest. He was Relentless Hunter, Drall. The last was a man wearing full grey armor with a white fur collar, a long blue cape and a skull mask. This person was another demon lord, White Night Klinge. The demons were waiting for the arrival of another person. The ground then quivers as a man walked in with a 3 eyed wolf shaped scarf on his shoulder, long black and blond hair and a long robe like clothing. His name was Katsuyoshi Hojo, the Dark Guild Master of Nightmare Wing and the leader of the The Lords of the Apocalypse. He was soon followed by two men one of them was a black haired man with glowing lazy blue eyes by the name of Puppet Master Angeal Harsh and the other was a crimson haired man smoking while walking in with a Chinese style clothing and looks as he was the Exploding Fist Lion Tao Kung. Absalom raised an eyebrow at Hojo's attempt of intimidation. It was impressive, but Absalom was not someone so easily scared. With his subordinates behind him, Absalom walked towards his fellow Etherious, of whom Absalom was a few inches taller than, the Great Demon Lord released his own demonic aura a little. "I am Absalom, Great Demon Lord of Occultus. It is a pleasure to meet you my fellow Etherious, Katsuyoshi Hojo-dono." Absalom said with a respectful, yet serious deep voice, his hand stuck out for a handshake. Katsuyoshi as he stood there calmly not acting in the slightest hostle at the moment since he already knew his superiority through clearly he didn't wish to show it. He also walked up to him following his pace while his two fellow Lords were keeping there eyes on the 4 other men expecting a ambush as the crimson haired Tao Kung one put away his smoke. "I am Katsuyoshi Hojo of the Lords of Apocalypse... it's nice to finally meet you instead of by message." He said acting just as respectfully yet keeping a serious tone yet he takes the other man's hand to shake it. "Yes my apologies for acting so cautious. When running a nation of people that are shunned by society, one must always be careful." Absalom explained to Katsuyoshi. "It's a lot different from running a guild." Drall added as he stared at the three Nightmare Wing members with a steel gaze. "Tsh... running smacking it don't matter.... all that matters is revenge and destruction..." Tao Kung he replied to Drall matching his steel gaze with a cold look in his eyes like of a savage beast ready to tear through any and all victims to gain victory at any cost. While this goes on Katsuyoshi then nods a bit to Absalom before replying to him "That is very understandable sir... i only wish for our groups to unite as one in a alliance to defeat those humans who dare believe them better then us". He spoken with clear conviction of his superiority over humanity while also shooting Tao Kung a small glare from his eyes, which quickly made him take a step back from his rage filled anger. Absalom also sent a look to Drall, telling him to calm down. Send demon did so, not wishing to anger his leader. "While I admit I do hold some distaste towards humans because of their prejudice actions towards our people, as do some other Demon Lords. My first concern is the safety of Occultus and my people. Which is why I believe an alliance between us would be beneficial. Especially with Tartaros still recovering and the disappearance of E.N.D." Absalom said as recalled the mighty Etherious, Zeref's greatest creation. "But perhaps we should take our discussion inside, where we do not have to worry about unwanted attention." Katsuyoshi smirked as he then added his comment "That would be quite well. I'll agree to take this indoors... but I am not some random demon with a guild... I have legions of demons at my call if I require them." he stated as he gives a calm grin while he motions for both of his guards to wait outside for him. Absalom did the same to his guards. "I am well aware of your guild's prowess. However do not forget that Occultus has existed as long as Tartaros. We too have legions of Etherious. Speaking of which I have brought Klinge as an observer." He said as he motioned towards his fellow Demon Lord. "I know him to be able to act neutral in events such as these and he will make a good negotiator as we finalize the agreement between us. If that is suitable to you?" Katsuyoshi replied with a calm chuckle. "The difference between ours... is pure numbers advanage but lets not fight over the small details and stick to peaceful talks... Very well... but I must insist I bring Angeal as well to balance things out." he spoken following him as he followed the other Demon Lord as he appeared to seem relaxed as he ressured him as he motions to Angeal to follow as well. "That is acceptable." Absalom said as he gestured to a rectangle table in the middle of the room. There were two chairs, across from another. "As you said let us begin the peace talks. I propose we first come to the agreement of sharing information that would be beneficial to us. Does that sound good?" Absalom asked as he sat down in one chair, Klinge standing behind him. "Hmph... very well." Katsuyoshi replied as he sat down upon one of the seats while his aid Angeal also taken a seat next to him. "Information.. i guess but how about something stronger... a trade of one of my elite soldiers for one of yours??" he suggested as he puts one hand onto the chair arm to rest his hand on his chin. Absalom was quiet for a moment, thinking it over. "That sounds acceptable. Who did you have in mind?" Absalom asked. "I would suggect a trade of two of our best to each of our guild... I'd recommand "The Exploding Lion" Tao Kung... through he might be a savage at times... he will get results if turned onto enemies" He spoken with a calm grin as he explained relaxing in his seat. Absalom whispered with Klinge before turning back to Katsuyoshi. "One of my generals, Sanker of the 7th Division, is a skilled and discipline fighter. He'll follow orders so long as it doesn't go against his views. He can be quite stubborn for someone so young." Katsuyoshi rubbed his chin a moment in thought about the comment. "Very well... i hope he proves worthy during our war with the Star Breaker Guild and the Imperial forces of Mana..... along with "him"... " he spoken shown a bit of concern about a single thorn in his side that, he has yet to deal with in a while. Absalom raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "Now that we have settled that I believe that as soon to be allies, as well as fellow Etherious, I should inform you that we have determined the location of Zeref." Absalom revealed. Katsuyoshi raised his eyebrow in interest about this fact. "Oh really?... That is interesting... i also would like to offer you're empire a task... to help strengthen our bonds... a simple termination of a major threat." He said as he leans in with a calm look though clearly one that hiding his true emotions of worry. "That depends on the threat. But I will do my best to comply if you tell me first." Absalom said as he rested his cheek on his fist. Katsuyoshi then closed his eyes before then reopening them to reply. "He is a man is a man trained by the Dragon Kronus the World Eater, i believe the humans once called him the Dragon Emperor Takashi Suzugamori a dangerous dragon slayer who uses fire simpler to Natsu but with more experience. And his father is also a major threat even to us and most of all you..." He states as he leans back informing him the details clear sharing more info then he should have known to scare him into action. Absalom was a bit surprise by this piece of news. However he remained calm, a skill he mastered as leader of a nation. "I have heard much of this Natsu person, since he seems to be a person of interest of Zeref's. I thank you for this information and in return tell you that we have reason to believe that Zeref is in the Alvarez Empire. I should also tell you that one of my spies has discovered a Rune Knight named Cornelius Vivamus, who is also a member of the Ten Wizard Saints. He seems to have developed a skill of tracking down Dark Guilds. He might go after yours next." Absalom revealed to Katsuyoshi. Katsuyoshi though surprised by this turn of events of the spy, he added on with a calm yet cold smile on his lips. "The diffracts being he already had killed a dragon in the past. And is much more violent... if he found out about you're nation.. i'm sure he'd likely burn it to the ground to find a suitable challenger for him." He spoken to add onto his earlier statement explaining it with a seemly concerned words. He regardless pulls them back upon the topic at hand, anyways I've have taken the liberty of naming our alliance early on with Underworld Lord Kraken Bonez... it's known as the The Millennium Echo Alliance. He finished as he sat on his chair as his ally remained calm as Angeal acting quietly was writing down the details of the meeting to be reviewed later by Lord Hojo later on if he needs to make reference to it. Category:RP Category:Roleplay